fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember
Ember is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Appearance Ember has orange hair, wears a black shirt with orange and silver stripes with flames on her shirtsleeves, yellow pants with a belt and red suspenders, and black shoes with red laces and brown soles. Flipdeck info Ember is the Fire Captain for the Powder Point Fire Department. Early in her career, Ember single handedly rescued three people from a burning building. This earned her the Golden Axe of Bravery and was a key factor in her future promotion to Captain. As a child in Maple Mountain, she was a fun loving Cookie Scout. Now, Ember is a Scoutmaster for the Cookie Scout Troop 312. Ember teaches her niece, Yippy and friends all about wilderness survival and the fine art of cookie crafting. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller Donut **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling (Roll in other holidays) **Red Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Potato Skins (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (left side) *6 Philly Steak (right side) *4 Jalapenos (left side) *6 Fresh Garlic (right side) *Regular Time *4 Cut Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Sliced Beef Brisket (Grilled Chicken on other holidays) *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Unlockable items along with her *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Red Icing *In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with BlazeBerry Sauce *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Buffalo Sauce Ranks required to unlock her *Donuteria: Rank 20 *Wingeria HD: Rank 23 *Cheeseria: Rank 2 Trivia * In the National Chicken Wing day poster for Wingeria HD, she is seen holding a water hose. * She usually orders orange and red ingredients. * She is the first out of the five Donuteria customers to be unlocked in the updated Freezeria To Go! * She is the only new customer from Donuteria who did not compete in the Papa's Next Chefs 2015 Tournament. * Her Go-kart is shaped like a firetruck as seen in Papa's Raceway. * She usually orders spicy ingredients (Buffalo Sauce in Wingeria HD and Cheeseria, Blazeberry Sauce in Wingeria HD, and Jalapeños in Pizzeria To Go! and Cheeseria). Order Tickets Ember's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Ember's Cheeseria Order ember's order in cheeseria outside her favorite holiday.png|Ember's regular order in Cheeseria Gallery Ember 1.jpg|Ember Ember Unlocked.png|Upon being unlocked. Ember 2.jpg|I found Ember in Hallway Hunt Ember 3.jpg|Perfect Score with Ember!!!!! Donuteria 3.PNG|Ember... Perfecto_para_Ember.png ember.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Ember_y_Greg.png Wingday 02.jpg|Ember in the Chicken Wing Day picture Ember3.png|Ember in a promotional image of Papa's Wingeria HD. Blog wingeria HD launch.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.35.30.png|Angry Ember Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.10.42.png|Mad Ember Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.39.59.png|Ember not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.41.30.png|Ember is bursting!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.29.05.png|Ember ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.17.34.png|Ember is not happy with the acorn donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.30.03.png|Ember is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.36.55.png|Ember about to come to Donuteria Locals HD 1.jpg Winners.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.07.03.png|Ember is waiting in line! Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png|The dining room server has done it, the mayor approves and Ember loves her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.15.png|Ember plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.12.png|Ember is mad at Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png R26.jpg Carlo Romano perfect.png 10754769_1594279854127335_1274884176_n.jpg|Perfect Pizza for Ember. 10807843_1594496860772301_1079989993_n.jpg|Perfect & Bronze on Ember! Update pizzeria.jpg EmberPerfectWings1.jpg|Ember receives perfect wings! Capture2-0.PNG|Ember ordering the BIRD BUSTER e.png|Ember and Hacky Zak. "Its a good thing this sandwhich isn't attomic...." CaptureSaucePocket.PNG|Ember ordering the Sauce Pocket eh.png|Ember Ordering ehhhhhmber.png|Ember's firefighter gocart. embar.png|Ember is giving me a Special Recipe. :3 Emberyay.JPG|Ember loves her grilled cheese sandwich + fries! Newbies.jpg|Ember, 4th in line for cupcakes 100 on fries looks like i have to work with that....png|100 on fries looks like I have to work with that... Vickyembersargefan.png|With Vicky and Sarge Fan Fan Art Ember.PNG|Eightball strikes in record time! ember in chibi.jpg 300714-2211.jpg|A drawing made by Almei Ember_by_Viliam_Furík.jpg|A drawing made by Viliam Furík Gisela.png|With Hope Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters